


Ученый

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [15]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Она ясно дала понять, насколько он ей нужен. Максимум фактов, минимум переменных.





	Ученый

**Author's Note:**

> возможно AU к серии 1.09, OOC

Гарри!

— Какого черта? 

Гарри!

— Боже мой...

Гарри!

Мел больно толкает ее в бок, но Мейси словно парализована. Она смотрит на пол, где только что закрылись врата в Тартар, и не может думать ни о чем, кроме Гарри. Она позволяет ему сгинуть там. Она его не удержала.

Гарри! 

— Что это было? — Гелвин прав, он требует объяснений. В любой другой момент Мейси бы попыталась выдумать сколько-нибудь приемлемую теорию, но прямо сейчас ей плевать. — Мейси? — настойчиво напоминает о себе Гелвин. 

— Гарри, — только и шепчет она. 

По позвоночнику прокатывается волна липкого холода. И что теперь? Только Гарри мог все исправить. Только он мог утешить. Только он одним взглядом расставлял все по своим местам. 

Мэгги порывисто вздыхает рядом, и Мейси резко приходит в себя. 

Гелвин пьян, их больше, а разверзнувшийся Тартар... бутафория из сувенирной коробки? 

— Может, скажешь хоть что-то? 

Отрицание сменяется гневом. Мейси понимает. Она проходила эти стадии с Гелвином, даже думала, что мастер справляться с эмоциями, но нет. Сейчас все куда больнее и страшнее. 

Гарри!

— Мы зачарованные, Гарри — наш хранитель, которого только что засосало в тюрьму для демонов, — на одном дыхании чеканит Мейси. — Но в такую правду ты не поверишь, — она пожимает плечами. — На самом деле ты перебрал кохито и видишь странные сны, потому что твоя бабушка слишком часто рассказывала на ночь истории о злых духах. 

— Мейси! — в голос цыкают Мел и Мэгги, но той плевать. 

Гарри бы не одобрил, но Гарри здесь нет. Она ученый и действует от обратного: выбирай самый невероятный вариант и доказывай, что он изначально ложный. Это всегда работает, а выбирать не приходится. Нужно действовать, а не взвешивать «за» и «против». Чем дольше Гарри в Тартаре, тем непредсказуемее последствия. У Мейси нет времени, потому что у Гарри оно уже вышло. 

— Не помню, чтобы рассказывал о бабушке.

Мейси сквозь силу, но вполне искренне улыбается. Достаточно, чтобы усыпить бдительность Гелвина. 

— Кохито явно вышел крепче, чем предполагалось. 

— Наверное, — рассеянно соглашается Гелвин. — Мне лучше прилечь. 

Мейси кивает и для уверенности шепчет под нос слабое усыпляющее заклинание. Должны же быть в ведьмовском даре свои преимущества за рамками выделенных способностей. Мейси не верит, что телекинез — единственная из дарованных сил, и развивает прочие. Пусть и не думает, что они так быстро пригодятся. 

Гарри!

— И что дальше? — раздраженно цокает Мел. — Пойдешь в Тартар и заявишь с порога, что зачарованная? 

— Гарри, ты мне нужен... — выдыхает Мейси. Ничего не происходит. Предсказуемо. Они стоят посреди комнаты и смотрят друг на друга. — Что? — шипит она. — Как правило, элементарный выход — самый действенный. 

— Коса Тартара помогла бы, если бы вы ее не профукали, — Черити телепортируется в нескольких шагах от них и смеряет их злобным взглядом. — Даже для зачарованных вы слишком проблемные. 

— Сейчас дело не в нас, а в Гарри, — Мейси прищуривается, окидывая Черити в ответ изучающим взглядом. 

— Как будто ты взвинчена не поэтому. 

— Естественно, он наш хранитель, — раздраженно фыркает Мел, — еще и с полудемоном разбираться. 

— Паркер нас спас! — вмешивается Мэгги, и все синхронно отводят глаза. 

В данный момент Паркер интересует только Мэгги. Как Мейси интересует только Гарри. Как, в общем, и Черити. А Мел просто злится, потому что это Мел. 

От напряжения волосы на руках встают дыбом, а по коже бегут мурашки. 

— Он не просто друг, — хмыкает Черити, глядя на Мейси. 

— Намного больше, — не отводя взгляда, откликается та и вскидывает брови. 

— Вы еще подеритесь, — бурчит Мел. — Вдруг все решится само собой. 

— Старейшины помогут? — неуверенно спрашивает Мэгги. 

Все и так понимают, что при таком раскладе Черити попросту бы не пришла.

— У нас связаны руки. 

— Как всегда, — закатывает глаза Мейси, но подбирается. — Но у тебя ведь есть варианты? Иначе зачем ты здесь?

— Телепатическая связь на духовном уровне, — вздыхает Черити. — Не как с ведьмой, а как с человеком, — добавляет, предвосхищая вопрос Мейси: — Как с женщиной возможно. 

Гарри... 

Мейси видит, насколько Черити неприятно говорить, но также понимает, что это единственный, пусть и призрачный шанс. По крайней мере, по горячим следам. А потом пойдет томительное ожидание, когда каждая секунда на вес золота. 

Гарри, ты так нам нужен. Мне нужен. 

— Что делать? 

— Закройте глаза, сосредоточьтесь и представьте Гарри, — голос Черити вгоняет в транс. Мейси растворяется в ощущениях, концентрируется на эмоциях, которые вызывает в ней Гарри, и почти чувствует его прикосновение. — Протяните руку, если повезет... 

Тепло прокатывается по телу. Мейси видит его и хватает за запястье, тянет за собой, когда ей кажется, что он рядом, и слышит выдох и аромат одеколона. 

Гарри!

— Мейси, — тихий голос над ухом звучит, как эхо в пещере. 

Она даже и не сразу осознает, а когда распахивает глаза, натыкается на добрую улыбку. 

— Получилось? 

— Сама как думаешь? 

— Не знаю, — честно признается она. 

— Ты очень ясно дала понять, насколько я тебе нужен. 

Мейси смущается и отводит взгляд. Ей хочется провалиться сквозь землю, но твердая, уверенная рука Гарри не позволяет. Слишком много людей вокруг, слишком много объяснений. Решимость пропадает, как по мановению волшебной палочки, злость и ревность испаряются без следа. Гарри же рядом с ней, а Черити и не верила всерьез. Да и Мейси в общем тоже. Надеялась, но понимала, что это иррационально. Она ведь ученый. Максимум фактов, минимум переменных. 

Гарри... 

Слова не идут, и Мейси впервые не хочет ничего никому доказывать. Может же она позволить себе чувствовать, раз уж Тартар для Гарри отменяется? Хотя быть чуть-чуть. Хотя бы сегодня. Совсем немного, пока не появится очередной демон. У нее ведь теперь есть время выдохнуть? 

Мейси порывисто обнимает его и прижимается ближе, чем позволяют правила приличия. 

— Не отпущу больше, — шепчет ему на ухо, чтобы больше никто не слышал. 

— Ничего не имею против, — выдыхает он ей в волосы. 

Она улыбается и закрывает глаза. Мейси спокойно и уютно. Она никуда не хочет уходить, только раствориться в моменте, когда остального мира не существует. Только она и Гарри без приставок «зачарованная» и «хранитель». Это будет после, но сейчас она чувствует нечто, подозрительно похожее на счастье.

Гарри.


End file.
